Fruto Proibido
by Lilica-chan
Summary: Aquela mulher era o Fruto Proibido, fonte de todo pecado e da libido... Ele era um rapaz tímido que se deixou tentar por essa mulher...


Os personagens de**_ InuYasha_** (infelizmente) não me pertecem, mas acho que todos já sabem disso...

* * *

Andava apressadamente pelas vielas pouco iluminadas de Paris. Não se importava com o vento gélido de outono; o desejo que lhe queimava a alma lhe aquecia do frio. A velocidade de seus passos, assim como sua ansiedade, parecia aumentar à medida que se aproximava do _**Saloon **__**La**__** Rosa**_, o famoso cabaré da cidade.

Seu coração decidido palpitava descompassado no peito. Sua cabeça, porém, martelava deixando-o tonto e inseguro, fazendo-o titubear em suas passadas e cambalear em seu caminho. É claro que a grande quantidade de álcool, ingerida como um estimulante colaborava para essa ambivalência do físico com o espiritual.

"**Maldito álcool! Não devia ter bebido tanto**!" – censurou-se em pensamento quando tropeçava nos próprios pés, quase indo ao chão.

_**Sesshoumaru **__**Jaques-Piérre**_ não contava com mais de 21 anos e não era um rapaz dado a vícios. Vinha de uma família humilde, dos arredores da '_Grande Paris_'. Trabalhava desde seus 12 anos com o pai, que era artesão. Mas havia pouco, o pai falecera e ele assumira as responsabilidades da família, tornando-se o chefe da casa, cuidando da madrasta e do irmão mais novo que ele. Era um belo mancebo, extremamente introvertido, tímido. Jamais entrava em uma situação de que não pudesse sair e nunca agira por impulso ou instinto: tudo em sua vida era pensado, meticulosamente calculado, até agora. Era por essa exata razão que se sentia tão estupidamente ridículo por estar agindo de maneira tão leviana. Sentia-se ridículo com o simples fato de _**sentir**_. Mas a culpa não era dele, dizia. A culpada era _**Ela**_. Era por aquela mulher que ele estava correndo naquela noite fria e, pior ainda, embriagado.

Do primeiro instante em que a vira perdera completamente a razão. Não somente a razão, como inúmeras noites de sono e muito dinheiro, apenas para vê-la de longe, do fundo do _**La Rosa**_, enquanto _**ela**_ se apresentava no palco ou passeava por entre as mesas, esbanjando luxúria, acendendo o desejo dos homens que lá estavam. Havia se tornado seu vício, seu único vício e sua maldição. Não concebia como pudera se apaixonar perdidamente, ainda mais por uma mulher como _**ela**_. Ele não era o tipo de homem que se deixava seduzir, era deveras centrado e frio para isso. Mas **aquela mulher**! Oh! _**Aquela **__**maldita mulher**_ fazia com que todo o gelo derretesse dentro dele! Fazia uma fogueira acender-se por dentro lhe queimando todo juízo! Pensava ser capaz de dar a volta ao mundo em único segundo por apenas um de seus muitos encantadores e sensuais sorrisos. Vez ou outra jurava o rapaz, ela lhe sorria ou o observava demoradamente, aumentando suas esperanças de tê-la em seus braços algum dia.

Toda noite quando saía à busca daquele a quem _**Ela**_ mesma proporcionaria o mais legítimo prazer que poderia um homem sonhar, Sesshoumaru cerrava os olhos, na esperança de senti-la tocar-lhe o ombro com a mão delicada e sedutora, convidando-o a provar do "_**Fruto Proibido**_". Era o momento em que a adrenalina percorria todo seu corpo fazendo-o o estremecer de expectativa e excitação. Todavia, ele não passava de um rapazote pobre, inebriado pela paixão e pela lascívia, enquanto _**Ela**_ era a fonte de todos os delírios e todos os pecados. O tal suculento e apetitoso _**fruto**_, contudo, era deveras 'dispendioso' para quem assim o desejasse experimentar. Sem dúvida _**aquela deusa**_ lhe levaria facilmente ao Olímpio, mas o custo dessa divina viagem era alto demais para as miseráveis verbas de Sesshoumaru. Infelizmente, não dispunha de nada que ela pudesse desejar.

"– **Tolo maluco! Quem mandou se apaixonar por uma meretriz?**!" Pensou com um débil e irônico sorriso nos lábios enquanto apressava ainda mais seus passos, tropeçando ora sim, ora não. Já podia ver as luzes do _Saloon_ por entre as construções do bairro afastado.

Quando finalmente adentrou o _**La Rosa**_, afobado e com a visão um pouco turva pelo cansaço, pelo álcool e pela ansiedade, pôde ver desocupada no fundo do salão, a mesa em que costumava se sentar para admirar de longe sua musa e deusa.

Mas hoje seria diferente! Ele não iria sentar no fundo do cabaré e observar sua paixão platônica insinuar-se para outros homens e levar um daqueles _filhos-da-mãe_ com dinheiro para sua cama. Oh, não! Ele havia bebido demais e esperado demais! Hoje, seria ele o felizardo a levá-la para o quarto e a torná-la sua. Iria saciar todos os seus desejos bebendo na própria fonte de deleite. Era isso ou desistiria para sempre! Afinal, _**ela**_ era apenas uma prostituta. Decidiu que não permaneceria sofrendo por _**ela**_ por muito mais tempo. Não por _**Ela**_. Se o rejeitasse, seria azar o dela, e ele não poderia fazer nada a respeito.

O _**saloon La Rosa**_ não era um cabaré comum. Era bastante amplo, com decoração boêmia clássica, em tons de dourado, púrpura e escarlate, além de outras cores menos dominantes. Havia o palco com suas cortinas de veludo vermelhas, onde as mulheres exibiam-se a troco de pequenas fortunas pagas pelos aristocratas que freqüentavam o local. Na lateral esquerda, existia um vasto e elegante bar, onde um homem grandalhão de cara fechada servia toda sorte de bebidas, com o auxílio de pelo menos uma dúzia de garotas voluptuosas que o ajudava no serviço de mesa. As mesas redondas dispostas pelo salão eram adornadas com onerosas toalhas acetinadas e bordadas à mão. As cadeiras eram acolchoadas com tecido fino, conferindo um ar de abastança e conforto ao lugar. Definitivamente, o _**La**__** Rosa**_ não era um 'bar' comum. Desta feita, as garotas que trabalhavam no saloon, não poderiam ser apenas '_comuns_'. O cabaré oferecia um espetáculo com as mais belas e exuberantes mulheres, vindas de toda parte do mundo exclusivamente para a 'diversão' e satisfação dos clientes do _**La**__** Rosa**_.

Mas havia no _saloon_, uma estrela que brilhava mais que as demais. Aquela que roubava a cena enquanto passeava pelo salão ou quando subia ao palco. Era _**Ela **_quem conseguia as maiores quantias e a maior e mais seleta clientela. Uma noite com _**Ela**_, mesmo que fosse para apenas tomar um drinque, era extremamente dispendioso, mas a nunca, jamais ela ficara sozinha; havia sempre uma multidão atrás de seus '_serviços'_. Os mais importantes homens da sociedade parisiense e de outros cantos da Europa iam ter com ela. Nenhum vira-latas poderia cuidar em estar com ela: era um artigo de luxo do _**La Rosa**_. Uma estrela e a mais cara diversão do _**Saloon**_. _**Madame Kagura**_, como era conhecida a cortesã, era definitivamente, _**uma lenda**_. Kagura claro tinha todo o mérito. Possuidora de uma beleza incomum e tentadora, sua pele era alva como uma pérola rara e o rosto fino e de traços delicados, lhe emprestavam um ar aristocrático. Os olhos eram de uma negrura profunda, adornados por longos e escuros cílios. O tom de seus longos e lisos cabelos, quase sempre presos em um arrojado penteado, combinavam perfeitamente com a cor dos olhos. O corpo altivo era cheio de curvas perfeitas que ficavam evidentes em seus muitos espartilhos e vestidos de alta costura, feitos sob medida. Kagura era também dona de um humor peculiar e de um poder de persuasão e sedução incomuns. Havia nela um '_quê'_ de mistério que lhe dava ares de diva. Quando _**Madame Kagura**_ estava no salão, as atenções eram apenas para ela, e ninguém mais.

Sesshoumaru observou um pouco mais o ambiente, e logo encontrou uma pequena mesa em um canto, pouco mais próxima do palco, de onde poderia assistir melhor ao espetáculo da '_grande Kagura'_ e poderia pôr em prática seu plano apaixonado. Era ainda um lugar afastado dos tais senhores mesquinhos com dinheiro, a quem ele abominava por terem o poder de dormir com ela, lhe privando o que acreditava ele, ser um direito seu, pois a amava.

Sentou-se quieto e pô-se a esperar o momento em que anunciariam a entrada de _**Madame Kagura**_. Pediu qualquer coisa para beber quando uma das moças passou por sua mesa. Não bebia por vontade ou sede. Precisava da bebida para ter coragem de fazer o que estava planejando a muitas noites. Suava frio e sentia uma pequena tontura. Sabia que se nada desse certo naquela noite, jamais poderia retornar ao _**La**__** Rosa**_. Seria sua única chance e por isso continuava bebendo, quanto mais ébrio, menos pensaria nas conseqüências.

Sentiu todo o corpo enrijecer, quando de surpresa, o dono do saloon _**La**__** Rosa**_ noticiou a presença de _**Madame Kagura**_. E então _**Ela**_ surgiu no palco, pendurada em um balanço dourado com fitas escarlates, com seu justo vestido, vermelho vivo, sorrindo misteriosa e sedutora para os muitos homens a lhe olharem sedentos. Foi sendo baixada devagar, enquanto seu corpo se mexia de forma sensual e com muita leveza, atraindo a atenção de todos para si. Sesshoumaru no primeiro instante que a viu ali se esqueceu do resto do mundo a sua volta, perdendo-se em seu próprio desejo. Ele não podia desviar os olhos do _**Fruto Proibido**_...

_**Seu corpo é o fruto proibido**_

_**É a chave de todo pecado e da libido!**_

_**E para um garoto introvertido, como eu**_

_**É a pura perdição!**_

_**É o lago negro seu olhar,**_

_**É água turva de beber, se envenenar!**_

_**Nas suas curvas derrapar, sair da estrada e morrer no mar[no mar...**_

Olhava embevecido para o palco. A cabeça não pensava em nada que não fosse '_**Ela**_'.

Não conhecia nada que pudesse ser comparado com a visão que seus olhos tinham quando olhavam para _**Ela**_. Desejava-a mais do que ao ar que lhe era necessário aos pulmões.

O corpo esculpido pelos deuses era como o fruto do Éden: proibido para ele, mas não por isso menos cobiçado. Era _**Ela**_ a própria tentação. O fruto e a serpente presos em um só corpo de mulher. Ele pouco se importava com o que era _**Ela**_ na verdade! Sentia que no momento em que a tivesse nos braços, estaria condenado para sempre. Queria mais era se queimar naquelas chamas e que o resto do mundo que fosse para o inferno! Seria seu maior pecado, mas seria com certeza o que lhe daria maior prazer. Deixaria aquela '_mulher-diaba_' fazer dele o que bem lhe aprouvesse! Esqueceria por um instante que era tímido, introvertido ou apenas um garoto humilde. Deixaria a fera que gritava dentro dele sair apenas para devorá-la, descobrindo novas emoções e sensações, que desconfiava, só _**Ela **_poderia lhe mostrar. Não teria medo do fogo eterno, desde que aquele fogo que _**Kagura**_ acendia dentro de si o consumisse por pelo menos uma noite. Seria sua passagem rápida pelo paraíso antes de cair pra sempre... Nem que fosse por um olhar daqueles negros olhos libidinosos!

Ah! Um único olhar daquela maldita mulher! Capricho dos deuses! O que não faria para que ela apenas o percebesse ali no fundo do bar, como jurava já ter acontecido...

Sentia todo o corpo latejar de desejo e ânsia só de imaginar o que faria naquelas curvas estonteantes que ela possuía! Imaginava o caminho de suas mãos, o embaraço de seus corpos, antes de se afogar no mar de prazer que deveria ser estar em sua cama! Um veneno para a pureza que ele guardava.

_**É perigoso o seu sorriso,**_

_**É um sorriso assim jocoso, impreciso**_

_**Diria misterioso, indecifrável, destes de mulher!**_

_**Não sei se é caça ou caçador,**_

_**Se é de Eros ou Afrodite, ou se é Brigite!**_

_**Estefani de Mônaco, aqui estou, **_

_**Inteiro ao seu dispor [Princesa...**_

Maldita! Distribuía sorrisos enquanto dançava sensualmente no palco apenas para enlouquecer os muitos admiradores! Céus! Que sorriso indecifrável era aquele? Mona Lisa sentiria inveja daquela desenvoltura labial, embevecida de mistério e sedução! Que vertigem um sorriso dela poderia causar! Puro feitiço naquela curva perfeita de seus bem desenhados lábios, coloridos do mais vivo carmim. Parecia zombar daqueles pobres mortais que apenas desejavam e nada tinham, sonhavam, mas nada conseguiam! Diaba!

Muitos ali a tinham como a presa, a caça. Ele estava na dúvida se na realidade, não seria _**Ela**_ a caçadora. A todos desejava, mas a ninguém queria! Apenas provocava, tentava como que para matar o tempo!

Um homem iria à lua por ela sem pensar duas vezes a respeito! Castelos e ouro, diamantes, jóias caras... Tudo! O que não fariam por essa mulher? Seria seu próprio tapete se _**Ela**_ assim o desejasse; o chão sob seus pés, apenas para _**Ela**_ pisar. Uma Rainha. A Rainha de toda lascívia, luxúria e paixão. Os que ali estavam não eram mais que escravos ao seu dispor!

_**Pobre de mim! **_

_**Invento rimas assim pra você,**_

_**E um outro vem em cima**_

_**E você nem pra me escutar!**_

Mas quem era ele afinal? Se não mais um admirador, sedento e desejoso?

Um fiel e tímido admirador?

Pobre! Ele não era ninguém...

Era apenas um espectador de toda aquela peça sobre desejo e prazer, enquanto outros encenavam com ela aquela sórdida história.

Ele? Ele ficaria ali apenas com seus sinceros sentimentos por ela, louco de desejo e paixão, doído pela inveja e pela insatisfação mais uma vez? Ficaria ali, vendo sua própria derrota e lamentando sua miséria e sua pobreza, que a faziam desprezá-lo?

Não dessa vez! Aquela maldita mulher, cortesã do diabo, seria sua! Pelo menos, ele iria tentar.

Colocou-se de pé com um estrondo fazendo-se ouvir em todo o salão, assim que ela terminou sua apresentação e preparava-se para descer do palco. Não percebeu que muitas cabeças já tornavam em sua direção, como que indagando o que ele, aquele pobre infeliz pretendia fazer. Mas também, que se danasse o resto do mundo! Se danasse o dinheiro! Se danasse a timidez! Aquela seria sua primeira e última tentativa! Bastava daquela paixão platônica descabida!

Ou ela seria dele agora, ou não seria jamais!

Viu quando _**Ela**_ lhe lançou um olhar incompreensível, sustentando-o por longos segundos. Sesshoumaru caminhou cambaleante, mas decidido até sua direção. Seus olhos estavam fixos na perdição logo a sua frente.

Kagura percebeu a aproximação do rapaz, também indagando o que ele pretendia. Mas sorriu. Não aquele sorriso cheio de volúpia e escárnio que ela distribuía para aqueles homens com dinheiro para comprá-la. Era mais um misto de incerteza e travessura, enigmático. Parou no último degrau da escada de acesso ao _saloon_, aguardando a completa aproximação, como que esperando o desfecho da cena que havia se iniciado com aquele rapaz. Quando Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela, estendeu-lhe a mão coberta por uma branca luva de cetin e adornada por caras jóias para que ele pudesse beijá-la. Podia ouvir o burburinho e os cochichos reprovadores, mas ela era _**Madame Kagura**_: pouco lhe importava o que falavam ou deixavam de falar sobre ela. _**Ela**_ era a Rainha daquele lugar.

Assim que Sesshoumaru encostou seus lábios na mão enluvada, uma onda de calor percorreu todo seu corpo e o desejo transbordou por seus olhos quando levantou o rosto para observar-lhe as feições. Kagura ainda matinha o mesmo sorriso nos lábios, mas seus olhos demonstravam pura curiosidade.

"– **Madame Kagura, estou aqui essa noite, ébrio não somente pelo álcool, como também de paixão por ti!** **Te desejo! Não só meu corpo, como também minha alma! Deixa-me tê-la por uma noite, e jamais vai desejar partir! Jamais vai desejar me largar! Deixa-me mostrar que não é só a volúpia que me traz aqui!**" – disse rouco ainda segurando a pequena mão da mulher, entorpecido pela proximidade e pelo desejo que pulsava em suas veias. Os olhares demonstravam a consternação dos presentes. Era possível ver as outras garotas se agitarem, e os seguranças se posicionarem. Os cavalheiros presentes que assistiam ao drama demonstravam sua insatisfação. Que ousadia daquele moleque! Decididamente, aquela atitude não cabia. Não ali. Não naquele momento. Muito menos para com ela.

Kagura trocou o molde de seus lábios, para um a de um sorriso lúbrico. Pareceu correr por seus olhos o mesmo desejo que se via nos olhos dele. Disse atraente:

"– **Deixo-te mostrar o que quiseres! Apenas me responda: tens como pagar uma noite comigo?**" – perguntou polidamente, com a voz baixa, como se desejasse tanto quanto aquele momento.

"– **Não tenho nem mesmo um tostão para lhe pagar, mas meu amor é sincero! Mas não deixe que isso seja empecilho, pois o que quero dar-te é amor, e não só paixão. Por favor, deixe que eu lhe prove!" **– respondeu Sesshoumaru sério, com a voz cheia de esperança. Apesar da seriedade, podia-se notar que ele havia bebido além da conta.

Kagura olhou-o por alguns instantes, dos quais todos permaneceram tensos, a espera da resposta da cortesã. Seu olhar era um mistério. Não dava para saber o que passava em sua mente, mas podia se ver as maçãs do rosto avermelharem-se. Não souberam dizer se de raiva ou vergonha... Era dificílimo dizer. Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram horas, _Madame Kagura_ deu uma risada debochada, repleta de sarcasmo para a surpresa de todos, principalmente de Sesshoumaru. Não separou sua mão das do rapaz, apenas deitou sua cabeça para trás, rindo daquela maneira dúbia, zombeteira. Voltou-se para o moço como que num impulso.

"– **Por quem me tomas? Lá sou eu uma dessas moças que ficam a janela sonhando e suspirando todo o dia com um príncipe encantado? Pensas mesmo que apenas com as juras desse seu amor, com essas frases pobres, poderás deitar-se comigo em meu leito?**" – disse olhando-o nos olhos ainda com aquele mesmo olhar estranho, mas sem deixar de troçar do moço com seu sorriso. Tomou sua mão delicadamente para si enquanto o observava com certa altivez e superioridade.

"– **Sim, penso! Penso que és perfeita demais, delicada demais para estares aqui a se vender a estes cavalheiros. Mereces uma vida melhor! Mereces amar e ser amada!" **– deu uma pausa para ver a expressão de descrença que se desenhava no rosto da mulher "–** Que foi? O amor não é suficiente para a senhorita? O amor não é algo que desejas?**" – disse ele em um tom amargurado, já destroçado pela humilhação.

"– **Amor? Amor é para os românticos, idealistas e sonhadores! O amor é para os fracos!**" – disse endurecendo as feições de seu rosto. Rompeu o contato visual com ele dirigindo-se a platéia do _**La Rosa**_ – "**Para aqueles que ambicionam mais e são mais realistas, é a paixão que move suas vidas. O desejo... E a sua realização! E isso, o dinheiro pode pagar!**" – sorriu sedutora para um distinto cavalheiro em uma mesa próxima.

"– **Preferes mesmo o dinheiro e a satisfação da carne ao amor verdadeiro que lhe ofereço?**" – perguntou baixo com a voz fria, curvando sua cabeça.

"– **E porque não? O dinheiro pode me comprar o amor que eu quiser, no momento que me aprouver e me satisfazer não apenas por uma noite, mas por várias... O dinheiro dá-me o que eu quero. Mas, quem vive de amor? Hunf!**" – Exagerou nos gestos, como que interpretando uma peça. O tom de sua voz foi de troça e a risada que veio a seguir fez com que todo o salão se risse junto com ela da vergonha de Sesshoumaru.

_**Pois acabou! Não vou rimar coisa nenhuma!**_

_**Agora vai! Vamos sair!**_

_**Que eu já não quero mais saber se vai caber ou vão me censurar[será?**_

_**E pra você eu deixo apenas o meu olhar 43,**_

_**Aquele assim, meio de lado, Já saindo, **_

_**Indo embora, louco por você!**_

_**Mas que pena! Que desperdício!**_

_**Tesão!**_

"– **Então és mesmo uma prostituta! Uma vagabunda qualquer que não merece a beleza do amor!**" – gritou enfurecido erguendo a face rubra de raiva e recebendo um olhar repleto de ódio por parte da mulher. Os homens que eram responsáveis pela ordem do local logo se precipitaram em sua direção, mas Kagura fez um gesto para que eles esperassem. Não queria mais escândalos. _**Ela**_ mesma contornaria aquela situação, agora que lhe havia ferido o orgulho.

"–**Cala-te! Cala-te seu abusado!" **– aproximou-se e deu-lhe uma forte bofetada esbravejando em seguida – "**Não sabes nada sobre a vida! Não sabes nada sobre mim!"** – parou para tomar fôlego e recuperar a postura, logo em seguida falando entre os dentes – "**Suma daqui antes que o faça a chutes e ponta-pés! Seu miserável! E não volte nunca mais ao **_**La Rosa **_**com essa conversa de amor! Não é mais bem-vindo aqui! Seu bastardo, cão sarnento!**" – as chamas do ódio já consumiam seus olhos que estavam a fitá-lo com aparente amargura. Estranho como havia surgido também, naquelas duas lagoas negras, uma repentina mágoa. Ou seria apenas impressão?

"– **Vou embora! Vou e não voltarei mais! Já não tenho razões para voltar! Estive aqui noite a pós noite durante meses por ti. Um desperdício! Mas acabou! Foi a primeira e última vez que ouviu meus versos estúpidos de amor, foi última vez! Que se danem se vão me censurar! Quis lhe dar o que nenhum desses que me censuram poderiam lhe dar, mas rejeitastes o amor por amando mais o dinheiro! Mereces o título que tens e que estes te dão quando não podes ouvir: prostituta de luxo, vagabunda cara! Porque no fim, não passas disso afinal! Nada mais que lixo!**" – deu as costas e saiu a passos decididos do cabaré, recebendo diversos olhares de reproche, que ele fez questão de ignorar. Quando estava próximo da saída,deu um último olhar para o palco e a viu parada, como que uma estátua, arfando pelo furor que a dominava naquele o orgulho ferido e com a raiva lhe queimando a face alva.

Apesar da distância e da pouca luz, Kagura pôde ver os olhos do moço, escurecidos pelo rancor e pelo desejo, que já se ia perdendo e estremeceu.

Sesshoumaru tornou os olhos para a porta, e sem dizer nem mais uma palavra e sem realizar mais nenhum gesto, despediu-se do _**La Rosa**_, sendo seguido por dois brutamontes, como que querendo certificar-se que ele não voltaria para causar mais tumultos. E assim, o jovem rapaz deixava para trás não apenas sua única paixão, como também grande parte de seu coração e orgulho e foi-se porta afora, sem olhar mais para o passado. _**Ela**_ não lhe merecia mesmo... Jamais e agora, nunca!

Kagura, ainda parada naquele mesmo último degrau, viu a noite engolir Sesshoumaru, no momento em que ele cruzou as portas do _saloon_ para nunca mais voltar. E nesse instante, quando ele desapareceu, a mais cobiçada das mulheres de toda 'Grande Paris', viu desvanecer-se com ele a única chance de um amor verdadeiro que já havia batido em sua porta em toda sua vida...

Uma única e cristalina lágrima escorreu por seu rosto cândido. Ninguém saberia dizer se pela chance que nunca mais voltaria, ou se pelo orgulho seriamente ferido pela simples exposição da verdade, vinda da boca de um '_João-ninguém_'. Tudo que se pode dizer é que aquela fora a primeira e última vez que a grande _**Madame Kagura**_ deixou que alguém a visse chorar.

No fim, jamais se pertenceriam, pois ela era tudo que ele não poderia ter e vice-versa... Pois Kagura era na verdade, intocável, inatingível. _**Ela**_ era, e agora Sesshoumaru sabia disso, o eterno _**Fruto Proibido**_...

* * *

A música que aparece na Fic é do _RPM_, '_**Olhar 43**_'.

Eu ouvi a música e vi a fic! Pensei nela durante muito tempo até que a preguiça pudesse me permitir escrevê-la!

Me perdoem os fãs do outro casal (céus! uma criança, rs!) mas eu penso que esses dois foram feitos um para o outro... pena a Rumiko não pensar assim! rs

Espero que tenham curtido e gostado dessa fic curtinha!

Bjo grande para todos vocês!

Inté!


End file.
